


Te quiero

by Saturnotastico



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Afterlife, Boys In Love, Character Death, Drama, Drama & Romance, Falling In Love, Gay, Hugs, I Love You, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Romance, Shingeki no Kyojin Chapter 137: Titans, Shingeki no Kyojin Chapter 137: Titans Spoilers, Spoilers
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-17 21:00:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29478090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saturnotastico/pseuds/Saturnotastico
Summary: En el final del camino, en el final del túnel donde está esa luz cegadora que vemos después de morir, se halla el lugar que tanto hemos buscado durante toda la vida.Alerta: Spoilers del capítulo 137 del manga de SNK.
Relationships: Armin Arlert/Annie Leonhart, Levi Ackerman/Erwin Smith
Kudos: 14





	Te quiero

**Author's Note:**

> después de leer el capítulo 137 del manga, quise imaginar esto pensando en una posible continuación, pero por supuesto es real solo aquí. además, contiene spoilers, ten cuidado.  
> gracias por encontrar esto, espero te guste.  
> esto es EruRi, está dedicado a ellos.

Cuando todo finalizó, sorpresivamente Armin salió corriendo directamente hacia donde estaban sus amigos, pues todo a su alrededor eran escombros y cenizas, se liberó del titán y fue directamente hacia donde ellos lo estaban esperando. Un poco aliviado pero con algo de culpa dentro de su alma.

Corrió con todas las fuerzas que le quedaban, y al ya aproximarse lo suficiente, pudo ver a Mikasa muy triste pero aliviada, simplemente esa era la expresión que Armin veía a esa distancia en el rostro de su amiga. Luego, vio a Gabi, Pieck, el capitán, Connie, Jean, y luego... vio a Annie.

Armin de repente siente muchas más energías y corre con más ganas, sintiendo los escombros bajo sus pies debido a las pisadas y saltos que daba, de lo contrario, no podría estar corriendo.

Correr con mucha fuerza era lo único que podía hacer, y mientras corría, miró el cielo azul tan infinito y se acordó de la conversación que tuvo con Zeke hace muchos, muchos momentos atrás, donde le decía que cuando era niño, pensó que correr era el significado de su vida, precisamente eso pensaba ahora, correr era todo lo que podía hacer, solo de esa manera podría llegar hasta Annie.

Armin se aproximó mucho más, volteando hacia atrás por un segundo, viendo el desastre enorme que había dejado, no estaban los restos del titan fundador por ningún lugar, porque todo se había transformado en cenizas. Reiner no se veía tampoco, Armin en el fondo deseó que al menos Reiner estuviese bajo los escombros y que en cualquier momento saliera y se pusiera de pie.

Sin embargo, debía seguir corriendo, no había manera de que pudiera detenerse y regresar, por lo que intensificó la velocidad al correr tanto como pudo y regresó la mirada azulada hacia al frente, y al ver hacia el frente, estaba Pieck en su forma de titán carguero, para llevarlo.

Armin se detuvo de golpe y rápidamente se subió a la espalda de Pieck, y esta empezó a correr con mayor velocidad.

La velocidad de Pieck en esa forma no tenía comparación.

Cuando escaló esa subida donde terminaba el cráter desastroso, Pieck salió del titán y fue con Armin hacia el gran halcón.

Todos los recibieron con los brazos abiertos sin decir nada, Armin rápidamente se acercó a ellos e hicieron un gigantesco abrazo entre todos sin decir nada necesariamente, pero sobre todo, Armin abrazó a Annie, mientras que los brazos de sus amigos venían de otros lados, abrazándose entre sí.

Luego, Falco empezó a volar en su forma de titán y los llevó hacía donde se situaba el resto de la humanidad allí arriba en esa montaña, donde estaban las personas intentando entrar en razón de que ese día no morirían y que se habían salvado. Aquel día era uno muy bonito, no era momento de morir aún.

Cuando Falco los llevó, al aterrizar, todos se bajaron de este, y este mismo salió del titán por fin, y le dio un gran abrazo a Gabi.

Al haber estado con los pies en el suelo después de tanto tiempo, Annie deja de abrazar a Armin pues se dio cuenta de que su papá estaba justo ahí a unos cuantos metros de distancia, viéndola asombrado y lleno de esperanzas que creyó haber perdido hace muchos años, sin embargo, en él siempre hubo una llama débil de fe, pues sabía que Annie regresaría algún día.

Annie fue directamente a darle un gran abrazo a su papá, seguida de Armin que no se alejaba de ella.

Mientras que los demás seguían abrazándose y hablando acerca de Reiner, Falco o de Eren... estaba Levi.

El capitán se sentó en el suelo todo cansado, su pierna sí que le dolía, además, ya no tenía nada más que hacer en la vida que sentarse para el resto de los días, esperar la muerte quizás, seguramente vendrían noches donde hay un insomnio y pura agonía, lo cual ya es algo normal. Desesperación interna sufre todas las noches y a veces, durante el día. Pero, al haber matado a Zeke, sintió un alivio, un alivio ligero y acogedor, no lo sentía del todo, pero al menos no le cabía duda de que estaba allí.

Levi estando sentado, dirigió la vista hacia Armin y Annie que estaban allí junto a ese hombre que era el papá de Annie.

El capitán notó que Armin se veía muy feliz con ellos y los ojos parecieran estar libres de preocupación y llenos de vida y paz. Sus ojos sin importar lo sucedido este último tiempo, no perdían el coraje y el espíritu llameante de lucha y de vitalidad impetuosa, los ojos azules resplandecían en su cara.

Levi se acordó de Erwin instantáneamente.

En toda la guerra, Erwin estuvo siempre dentro de su mente y alma... a veces, cómo deseaba no pensarlo tanto, pero honestamente él no podía evitar pensar en ese hombre, sin duda Erwin formaba una gran parte de su ser completo, imposible librarse de él, y aunque pudiera, no lo haría.

ー Annie. ー dijo Armin, y Levi lo escuchó atentamente sin que lo supiera ー Te quiero. ー dijo, y Levi abrió un poco más sus ojos, o es decir, el ojo que tenía al descubierto, mantuvo su boca entreabierta al escuchar estas dos palabras, sintiendo algo dentro de su alma, algo mágico e inexplicable para él al escuchar esto ー ¡Estemos juntos para el resto de nuestras vidas, Annie, estaré contigo! ー Annie no le dijo nada y le respondió con una sonrisa genuina y pacífica, y al instante le dio un gran abrazo mientras que el papá de ella casi lloraba por la emoción, en realidad todos estaban a la nada misma de llorar por la emoción ー Annie, te quiero, quedémonos viviendo siempre juntos, te quiero, te quiero, te quiero. ー Levi los miraba a los dos, deleitado de la interna emoción que no podía demostrar ー Quiero estar contigo. ー decía correspondiéndole el abrazo a Annie, Levi escuchaba sus palabras suavizando su expresión, sintiendo que las heridas que tenía, dejaban de doler al escucharlo, pero también sintió cómo la piel se le erizó entera ー ¡Quiero estar contigo, para el resto de mis días! ー mientras ellos demostraban su afecto mutuo con más sonrisas y abrazos, estaba el capitán sentado sobre el pasto verde y tranquilo, escuchando cada una de sus palabras.

Levi nunca antes escuchó unas palabras así. Y si las escuchó alguna vez, entonces no se acuerda.

Esas palabras... no sabía qué querían decir exactamente, pero estaba completamente seguro de que significaban algo muy importante, de esas cosas que solo las personas que se aman se dicen, es probable que él haya querido decírselas a Erwin cuando estaba vivo, pero nunca supo cómo se decían.

Los miraba atentamente, cansado por supuesto, su corazón latía lleno de inspiración y de melancolía, su cuerpo dolía de manera infernal, mas su mente estaba tranquila, pero melancólica.

Todo para él ahora era melancolía.

Nunca supo que un par de palabras como " _Te Quiero_ " significarían: " _Estemos_ _juntos para el resto de nuestras vidas"_ , " _Yo estaré contigo_ ", " _Quedémonos viviendo siempre juntos_ ", " _Quiero estar contigo para el resto de mis días_."

Levi sintió tanta conmoción y paz, que automáticamente un nudo doliente y triste se formó en su garganta, sintió un espasmo en su pecho, el cual le hizo recordar que seguía vivo y que sus heridas no iban a sanar nunca.

Qué horror sentía Levi al recordar que estaba vivo, porque esto sólo implicaba dolor y agonía.

Levi en lo más íntimo de de todo su espíritu, deseaba sentir el calor acogedor de Erwin cerca de su alma, de su cuerpo y de su mente entera. Y decirle las palabras que nunca le pudo decir, decírselas de la forma más sutil y bella posible justo como Armin se las dijo a Annie.

Levi suspiraba al pensar en ese hombre que tanto echaba de menos.

Por otro lado, en medio de las cenizas, el cual fue el epicentro de la explosión, Reiner finalmente salió en su forma de titán acorazado de entre los escombros, salió de entre las cenizas, vencedor y con la armadura casi toda destruida, la energía no era suficiente para regenerar estos daños. Reiner se fue corriendo directamente hacia donde estaban todos, hacia donde estaban Gabi, Falco, Pieck, Jean, Mikasa, Connie, Annie, Armin, y su mamá también.

Gabi al darse cuenta de esto, vio al titán armado y sintió alegría.

ー ¡Reiner! ー Gabi va hasta el borde de la montaña, muy feliz con Falco. Falco también estaba feliz.

ー ¡Gabi, te quiero! ー Levi volvió a escuchar estas lindas pero dolientes y profundas palabras y dirigió su mirada a esos dos mocosos de allí, sintiendo otra vez ese espasmo en su pecho, lleno de melancolía ー ¡Quiero estar contigo! ¡Para el resto de mis días, Gabi!

Gabi emocionada y feliz miraba a Falco.

Esas eran las mismas palabras que Armin le dijo a su querida Annie.

Levi sintió un enorme nudo en la garganta, este nudo se trasladó de manera directa hacia sus ojos internamente, haciendo que estos sientan la necesidad de llorar.

" _Quiero estar contigo para el resto de mis días._ "

ー ¡Ya lo sé, no tienes que repetirlo, Falco!

Los mocosos se dieron un abrazo y luego, el capitán se puso de pie, apoyándose de la espada para poder levantarse de nuevo.

" _Te quiero_."

Levi pensaba en esas palabras, en cómo no pensó antes en ellas. La nostalgia seguía dentro de su pecho.

Levi miró a Mikasa, que estaba con su rostro triste y su mirada vacía, viendo hacia el lugar donde estaba Eren hecho cenizas, sus ojos no lloraban, estaban tranquilos, pero internamente, sentían dolor infinito.

Levi comprendió que Mikasa era igual que él.

Mientras que Reiner finalmente estaba a punto de llegar, escaló la montaña en su forma titán hasta que no pudo más, se quedó a medio camino, así que salió de la nuca del titán, porque no se quedaría allí, tenía que correr, su objetivo ahora era correr.

Reiner salió corriendo con todas sus fuerzas hacia arriba, subiendo por la gran montaña para llegar hasta la cima, corría y corría.

Armin tenía razón en lo que le dijo a Zeke antes de que muriera; a veces en la vida, lo único que tenemos que hacer es correr, sin tener ningún otro objetivo, correr y correr. Cosas simples como correr, si vivir se tratase de correr libremente, muchos vivirían para el resto de la existencia.

Persiguiendo un sueño al correr.

Reiner al llegar a la cima lleno de agotamiento, por supuesto Gabi, Falco y Pieck fueron corriendo hacia él, dándole un abrazo grupal.

ー ¡¡Reiner, te quiero!! ー dijo uno de ellos tres al abrazarlo.

Levi los divisó, viendo ese abrazo, viendo sus rostros alegres, sus rostros que lloraron y tuvieron temor hace un momento ahora sonreían dichosos y en paz.

Reiner con los mocosos y Pieck, siguieron caminando hasta finalmente llegar a la cima donde estaba toda la multitud de personas aliviadas.

La mamá de Reiner fue directamente y le dio un gran abrazo, diciéndole: " _Te quiero, hijo._ "

Levi no se cansaba de escuchar esas dos palabras.

Entonces, Jean y Connie fueron y lo abrazaron también.

La humanidad en la montaña felizmente fue feliz y todos estuvieron por muchos minutos más diciéndose entre sí " _Te Quiero_ ".

Sin embargo, la gente decía más cosas, unas cuantas tonterías también. Pero las únicas palabras que quedarían grabadas para el resto de la vida en Levi, serían las de Armin.

Para toda la vida...

Levi siguió estando de pie, viendo el sol.

Pero qué lindo día era.

Levi luego de contemplar las nubes y el cielo nostálgico pero hermoso, vio el desastre y la montaña de escombros y cenizas, donde estaba Eren enterrado entre todo ese desastre.

¿Cuántas personas se habrán abrazado o dicho " _Te Quiero_ " antes de morir aplastadas por el retumbar?

Levi era invadido por un enorme escalofrío al pensar en eso.

Y para aliviar su alma un poco, pensó en Erwin...

No estaba seguro de si volvería a verlo, de si volvería a ver a su mamá, o a Hange.

La vida acaba en algún momento, a veces ese momento llega rápidamente, otras veces se demora mucho en llegar, en otros casos llega antes de lo improvisto, otras veces se desea que llegue, sin embargo, la única manera de decidir eso, es quitándose la vida. No hay otra manera de decidir cuándo será el final de la vida. A menos que también, alguien más nos haga el favor de cumplir ese final que tanto se espera.

Pasaron semanas desde entonces... semanas tranquilas de día, intranquilas de noche.

Pasaron semanas cuando el final llegó para Levi, y cuando murió, quedó con sus ojos cerrados y su piel fría, su frente que antes estuvo afiebrada y caliente, ahora permanecía gélida y pálida, nívea. Pues su sangre se empezaba a enfriar, dejando su cuerpo frío también, su piel pálida.

Sus vendajes se los había quitado horas antes de morir, excepto los de su mano, su cabello corto estaba despeinado ahora y esparcido por la almohada bajo su cabeza y cuello. Sus cicatrices en su rostro seguían cocidas cuando murió.

Su corazón había dejado de latir un día por la tarde, antes de que el sol se fuera. El sol, aquel día, se fue para siempre para Levi. El sol vio por la ventana de la habitación que solía compartir con Erwin, a Levi irse a la otra vida estando recostado en la cama.

No había nadie en la habitación más que Mikasa y Armin, Jean y Connie, lo despidieron con un silencio aliviador y tranquilo, estuvieron con él también justo como el sol por la ventana.

Mas el sol alumbró la habitación de Levi hasta el último segundo.

Ese sol... siempre estuvo con él.

Levi, recostado, al morir, no sintió sino la mejor sensación que recuerda haber sentido, pues, al morir sintió: nada.

Porque al morir, por fin sintió la nada misma, dejó de sentir el dolor apoderarse de su cuerpo, el dolor se fue cuando murió, sintió que flotaba y se iba corriendo. Nunca pensó que sentir absolutamente nada sería la sensación más gratificante de todas.

Levi después de haber muerto, sentía una grandiosa e inmensa luz en todo el camino en el que iba corriendo, esa misma luz lo estaba cegando, impidiendo que viera correctamente el camino largo, un túnel oscuro más bien, donde al final estaba esa misma luz cegándolo.

Levi estaba corriendo, estaba corriendo voluntariamente, pues no quería quedarse a medio camino del oscuro túnel.

Levi corrió y corrió, sentía estar desnudo y desprotegido, pero seguía corriendo.

Justo como cuando Armin era niño, Levi se fue corriendo, como si en realidad la vida que vivió estuvo dedicada a correr infinitamente, siendo feliz por siempre al correr.

Levi al llegar al final del túnel, finalmente abrió sus ojos repentinamente, como si eso de haber estado corriendo por el túnel oscuro y frío hubiese sido un sueño.

Sin embargo, Levi se preguntaba... ¿Habrá sido un sueño eso de haber estado corriendo?

Levi abrió sus ojos, así es, sus dos ojos, no uno.

Levi estaba acostado en una colcha de césped muy extrañamente cálida y blanda, así que rápidamente se levantó, quedando de pie. Y su cuerpo, su cuerpo se sentía tan ligero y libre. No sentía el peso de su ropa, se sentía como una nube.

El cuerpo no le dolía, su pierna estaba bien, tenía todos sus dedos, y sus dos ojos veían a la perfección...

Definitivamente estaba muerto.

Levi al estar de pie, lo primero en lo que se fijó fue en el cielo, el cielo de color azul poderoso y brillante lleno de nubes inmensas y magníficas, justamente las nubes que solía ver estando vivo, ahora las veía estando muerto.

El capitán pensó en quedarse allí para siempre a contemplar las nubes.

Levi creyó que había muerto y ahora su único objetivo era quedarse allí parado a mirar las nubes para el resto de la existencia.

Pero...

Levi siente paz y tranquilidad de repente... pero no una paz aliviadora, sino una paz, una paz que lo carcomía, una tranquilidad un poco inquietante, transformándose en un nudo en la garganta.

Justamente, la paz se transformó en un nudo en la garganta.

Levi despega sus ojos de las nubes, viendo hacia el frente desesperado. Porque de verdad que se sentía agitado y desesperado, como si sintiera que algo faltara dentro de su espíritu, dentro de su alma entera. Levi sentía un vacío enorme, como si la mitad de su ser le faltara de un momento a otro.

En otras palabras, se sentía vivo. Pues uno siente toda esta intranquilidad e incertidumbre infernal únicamente estando vivo.

Precisamente eso, Levi sintió de repente, que esa paz que recién se transformó en un nudo en su garganta, le estaba dando una señal de algo, como si quisiera avisarle de algo.

Levi sintió de una forma muy extraña y desconocida, que esa parte que le faltaba, que esa necesidad y esa falta en su alma y en su existencia estaba cerca de él, en algún lugar esperándolo. Sentía su otra mitad cerca.

Sentía por inercia e instinto que ese alguien que le hacía falta en todo de él, estaba cerca y debía encontrarlo a como de lugar.

Levi sintió una gran angustia de repente, sintió que su corazón volvió a latir aún estando muerto, pues de veras que se sentía muy desesperado y necesitado de esa presencia que se mantenía ausente en su alma.

Empezó a agitarse, no sabía si estaba respirando pues la desesperación era mucha como para darse el tiempo de notar si respiraba o no.

¿Acaso estará regresando a la vida, que siente tanta angustia y desesperación? Porque si es así, Levi está completamente convencido de que matará a aquel imbécil que esté intentando reanimarlo, si es que ese es el caso, claro.

Pero no.

Ese no era el caso.

La repentina desesperación y la sensación de que ese alguien que tanto le hacía falta, que de un segundo a otro invadió su ser y su alma, se debía sólo a una sola cosa.

Había encontrado finalmente a ese alguien.

Lo que pasó es que, Levi al mirar hacia adelante.

Vio a Erwin Smith.

Y al verlo allí, de pie, a unos dos metros de distancia de él, tan lindo y de semblante alegre y risueño por voluntad impropia, su alma dio un gran salto de alegría.

Esa desesperación que había sentido hace segundos, le estaba avisando de una sola cosa: ahí estaba Erwin Smith.

Ahí está Erwin, lo que tanto necesitaba su alma, y al tenerlo allí en frente, por supuesto que sintió desesperación y angustia, de pura necesidad de tenerlo cerca a como de lugar.

" _Ahí está Erwin, ahora, corre._ "

Levi abre sus ojos de manera desmesurada y abre su boca, sintiendo esa agonía alejarse, sintiendo que esa paz pura y pacífica volvía a su alma.

Esa paz pura y pacífica era el mismo Erwin.

Levi sintió un retumbar en su alma hacer eco en cada esquina de su mente, de su corazón que no latía pero que pareciera hacerlo, pues en el pecho sentía también una sensación de palpitar semejante a estar vivo...

Semejante a estar emocionado.

Levi suaviza su ceño, sus cejas tiritaban y sus labios también, temblaban sus labios mientras que su boca permanecía semi abierta. Sus ojos brillaron instantáneamente al verlo ahí, tranquilo y reluciente como si se tratara de alguien maravilloso e indescriptible, pues eso era para Levi, alguien maravilloso e indescriptible.

Parpadeó muchas veces, por más que parpadeara, Erwin seguía allí. No se iba a ningún lado.

Levi vio que Erwin dejó ir una sonrisa genuina, donde sus dientes claros y blanquecinos deleitaron sus ojos y pareciera que esa sonrisa iba a traerlo de vuelta a la vida.

Y si ver a Erwin de esa manera iba a regresarlo a la vida, entonces al regresar a la vida, estaría vivo pero sin ese dolor y esa desesperación que sentía originalmente estando vivo, donde los días eran infelices.

Es que la paz se apoderó de él al verlo allí.

Era tanta paz que llegaba a desesperarlo demasiado, haciendo que quisiera caer en llanto de emoción.

Levi vio sonreír a ese hombre ex soldado y sintió que alguien le decía al oído: _corre_.

En el fondo correr fue el objetivo de toda persona al momento de querer realizar un sueño, sin correr, nadie es feliz porque nadie alcanza ningún sueño.

Correr, justo como dijo Armin.

Levi, corrió hasta finalmente quedar junto a Erwin, el cual le abrió los brazos esperándolo con estos abiertos, dispuesto a abrazarlo. Y fue así mismo, lo abrazó.

Ni siquiera al abrazarlo, sino que al estar a sólo centímetros de él, ya sintió su alma estar reconfortada y completa, repleta de dicha, su alma festejaba en paz al tener a Erwin dentro suyo, ese vacío fue cubierto por él en un santiamén.

Y Erwin sintió que ese alguien que le faltaba, -pues nunca le faltó nada más-, estaba allí finalmente dispuesto a volver a abrazarlo.

Levi tan desesperado y necesitado de él, lo abrazó, apretando con ambas manos su ropa, su cabello, todo lo que podía lo recorría con sus manos tan desesperado, como si Erwin llegara a irse en cualquier momento.

Erwin lo sostuvo entre sus brazos, rodeándolo por completo, apegando todo lo que podía a su cuerpo, sintiendo un alivio realmente inimaginable, sintiendo su aroma irremplazable invadir su cabeza, y sus brazos abrazarlo como tanto anheló que lo hicieran.

Por otro lado, las manos de Levi lamentablemente eran pequeñas y sus brazos eran un poco cortos a comparación con Erwin, pero esto solo generaba más ganas e incrementaban la necesidad de tenerlo por completo cerca de su cuerpo y mente.

Levi sentía que volvía a respirar aún estando en la otra vida, pues en su garganta sentía ese dolor que todos sienten al respirar de forma agitada, o quizás sólo sea la sensación de que va a llorar.

Es efectivamente lo segundo.

Levi estando casi tan unido a él como lo están los trozos de naranja dentro de la cáscara del mismo color, dejó de recorrer su espalda, su cabello y su ropa desesperado y alzó la mirada para verlo a los ojos.

Los ojos claros como el cielo que estaba sobre ellos, estaban tan llenos de bondad que pintaban su alma entera, bajo sus cejas rubias y perfectas, y por supuesto sus pómulos soñados a cada lado de su rostro.

Mientras que Erwin pudo verlo al fin, luego de años que para él fueron más que años, fueron existencias completas llenas de infinidad donde solo cabía esperar para así poder abrazarlo y verlo, para tenerlo cerca suyo otra vez, ese día llegó ese momento de tenerlo entre sus brazos y ver sus ojos oscuros pero iluminados para él.

Erwin le sonríe a Levi otra vez, contemplando su sutil rostro pálido que pareciera ser tan frágil, y su cabello oscuro estando al final de su frente blanquecina.

Levi con la mirada puesta en sus ojos y todo su rostro genuino que tanto extrañaba ver, sintió las lágrimas estar al borde de sus ojos, cubriéndolos por completo. Sus labios delgados aún temblaban, queriendo hablar.

ー Erwin... ー musitó tan dulcemente, como si quisiera cantar su nombre, como si quisiera decir su nombre en una gran canción, una canción donde solo dice su nombre, que se trata de su nombre y nada más que de su nombre siendo musicalizado.

Hizo fuerza en sus dientes al decir su nombre.

Levi sintió que se ahogaba, ya no podía seguir hablando o definitivamente iba a llorar. Trataba de no mover tanto su rostro para que las lágrimas no se derrumbaran y cayeran por sobre sus mejillas, trataba de no parpadear para que sus pestañas y párpados no obligaran a las lágrimas para que salieran de una vez por todas.

Erwin frunció el ceño para poder enfocar la vista en los ojos de ese hombre que tanto quería, profundizando la mirada la cual tenía a Levi bien perdido en esta misma.

Erwin llevó una de sus manos vigorosas con mucho cuidado a posarse sobre una de las mejillas de Levi, sintiendo cómo las yemas de sus dedos finalmente tocaban uno de sus cachetes. Suspiró, sin dejar de ver sus ojos oscuros.

Levi al sentir su lado izquierdo de su rostro ser tocado por una de las manos de Erwin, dejó ir un gran suspiro de felicidad y placer. Al sentir su mano, sus sentidos se agudizaron bruscamente, provocando un escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo.

Al sentir que tocó su rostro... Levi involuntariamente cerró sus ojos para sentir con más precisión cómo era tocado por él. Cerró sus ojos porque también era inevitable, por inercia los cerró.

Sin embargo, al cerrar los ojos, las lágrimas acumuladas cayeron con mucha ímpetu, como si brotaran de sus ojos rápidamente sin parar, lágrimas saladas como el mar salían de sus ojos, como si fuese a expulsar un mar entero por sus ojos.

Erwin sintió sus lágrimas chocar con sus dedos, y dejó ir un suspiro, sintiendo conmoción y emoción. De verdad que quería mantenerlo encerrado entre sus brazos hasta que ya no pueda más, mantenerlo acogido con sus brazos para hacerlo sentir que estaba cerca de él y que podía llorar todo lo que quisiera, el tiempo que quisiera, estaría con él para llorar con él.

ー Levi...

El capitán que tenía los ojos cerrados, hizo presión para tenerlos más cerrados aún, haciendo que más lágrimas cayeran de estos.

Su voz le llegó al alma, su voz tan dulce y grave con la que tanto soñó hasta dormirse, ahora la escuchaba pronunciar su nombre.

Erwin le sonreía levemente. Dentro de su alma también había un revoltijo de emociones. Una especie de frenesí enorme, pero su alma también era cubierta por melancolía amarga y doliente, sin embargo, iba disminuyendo de a poco a medida de que pasaba más tiempo con él.

Levi rápidamente abre los ojos para poder verlo nuevamente, y recordó algo muy encantador que le quería decir a ese hombre.

Sin embargo, Erwin habló primero.

ー Estuve aquí esperándote, siempre estuve aquí. ー llevó su otra mano directamente a su otra mejilla, ambas sosteniéndolas, sus dedos intentaban secar sus lágrimas, arrancarlas de su rostro ー Te esperábamos todos.

Levi notó que detrás de Erwin, a muchos, muchos metros y metros de distancia, había un gentío enorme, muchas personas a lo lejos... eran soldados. Aunque no todos eran soldados.

La mayoría de ellos eran irreconocibles por la gran distancia que los separaba de ellos.

Pero aún así, el capitán reconoció al instante el rostro alegre y genuino de Hange, Moblit, de Mike, luego vio a Kenny, Nanaba, vio a su mamá, Petra, Eld, Gunther, Isabel y Farlan. Y su mirada intentaba encontrar a los demás con mucho apuro, intentaba localizar a todas aquellas personas a las que la vida se les terminó hace mucho tiempo.

Todos ellos hablaban, no podía escuchar nada de lo que decían, pero se veían felices. A sus alrededores no había nada más que el infinito césped, y a unos cientos de metros, había un barranco, y luego estaba el mar, las olas no se escuchaban tanto, estuvo tan enfocado en Erwin que no se fijó en que el sol y las luces brillantes en el cielo se reflejaban en el océano enorme.

Levi al ver el océano enorme, se sintió feliz de verlo estando en ese lugar.

Erwin observaba detalladamente sus expresiones leves, podría estarlo mirando quizás cuántos minutos más. Quizás cuántos años más.

El capitán vio a Erwin Smith, un poco más calmado.

ー Erwin. ー dice, viéndolo atentamente, Erwin lo escuchó de esta misma manera ー Te quiero. ー pronunció.

Por fin soltó esas palabras que nunca supo cómo decir, pero ahora las decía.

Erwin agrandó su expresión emocionada, oyendo feliz las palabras de ese hombre. Repentinamente sentía toda la brisa abrazadora invadir su espacio, haciendo bailar su cabello amarillo.

Dentro de Erwin, mágicamente se esfumó toda melancolía amarga y toda espina desgarrando su alma internamente, todo aquello se fue de golpe.

ー Estemos juntos para el resto de nuestras vidas. ー intentaba decirlas con mucha cuidado, para que con este mismo, entrasen en la mente de ese hombre rubio.

Erwin se conmovió sutilmente, su rostro ahora se veía pusilánime como el mar. Su rostro, tan lindo, en este se veía que, él nunca le haría daño a nada ni tampoco a nadie, su rostro era muy sutil para los ojos de Levi.

ー Erwin, estaré contigo. ー Levi sostuvo ambas manos de este mismo, sosteniéndolas ー Te quiero, Erwin, te quiero, te quiero. ー recitaba ー Quedémonos viviendo siempre juntos. ー de repente, las lágrimas dejaron de caer y ahora no pensaba en nada más que en expresarle todo lo que tanto deseó cuando estaban vivos.

Erwin conmocionado, mordió su labio inferior, mientras una sonrisa se formaba en su rostro lleno de bondad.

Entre la brisa helada de ese mundo pacífico donde yacían todos aquellos que una vez vivieron, estaban Erwin y Levi, siendo vistos por el sol gigante a horas de esconderse. El sol sin embargo daría vueltas por todo el mundo sin importar nada más.

El sol estuvo siempre ahí.

Erwin abrazó a Levi nuevamente, y lo levantó con ambos brazos, despegando sus pequeños pies del pasto verde y feliz, sosteniéndolo entre los brazos.

Levi entre los brazos de ese hombre, se regocijaba internamente, sintiendo su cuerpo envuelto en sus brazos. Necesitaba decirle algo más.

ー Quiero estar contigo para el resto de mis días...

Dicho esto, Erwin no quería hacer nada más que irse corriendo a la deriva, y quizás corriendo, llegaría a ese lugar donde tanto soñó de niño, pero ese lugar estaba con Levi ahí, justo ahí, con él y nadie más.

Erwin había llegado al final del camino después de correr toda una vida, pero el final del camino, por supuesto no es la muerte.

La vida es sólo correr. Justo como Armin dijo, donde el propósito, a veces, sólo es correr.

En el final del camino, el final del túnel donde está esa luz cegadora que vemos después de morir, se halla el lugar que tanto hemos buscado durante toda la vida.

No es la muerte ese final del camino, es, nada más, que un reencuentro con aquel hombre que duraría el resto de los días.

Una vida entera donde se quedarían viviendo para el resto de los días.

ー Te quiero, Erwin.

Erwin le sonrió, le entregaría una gran sonrisa hasta que se olvide de cómo sonreír, cosa que nunca ocurrirá, porque nunca se olvidaría de algo como sonreír.

ー Te quiero, te quiero, te quiero, Erwin.

Le sonrió otra vez. Luego rio en voz baja, deleitando los oídos de ese pequeño hombre que mantendría entre sus brazos.

Para el resto de los días

**Author's Note:**

> gracias por leer. te quiero.


End file.
